<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap. by keeperofthefour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940520">27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour'>keeperofthefour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Types of Kisses [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, dating a hacker, lap kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:59:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a romantic, quiet night with just the two of you was interrupted by yet another LOLOL campaign that Yoosung had pulled your boyfriend into. To say you were disappointed was an understatement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Types of Kisses [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saeyoung had promised, “Just one more round, babe! Yoosung needs me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d heard those words before, and rolled your eyes. What was supposed to be a romantic, quiet night with just the two of you was interrupted by yet another LOLOL campaign that Yoosung had pulled your boyfriend into. To say you were disappointed was an understatement. Saeyoung had been working long hours at his custom toy store, piecing together new, state-of-the-art inventions day and night. The two of you had barely had enough time to share meals, let alone spend any sort of quality couple time together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” you said dejectedly. “I’ll just watch the movie by myself, I guess.” Pouting, you gave him a peck on the cheek and retreated to the couch, plopping down with a heavy sigh. Saeyoung stuck out his bottom lip and watched you for a moment, but soon ran to his computer. “Serious! I’ll be done before you know it!” He put on his headphones and called to his friend, “Yoosung, I’m coming! Never fear, Hacker God is here! Mwahahahaha!” He turned and looked sheepishly in your direction, feeling a little guilty for his enthusiasm, but you were already engrossed in your TV show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly two hours later– well past midnight– you dozed under your favorite blanket. Saeyoung had just logged off, and, knowing that you’d either be angry or already sleeping, tiptoed toward you. When he found you snoring softly, he vaulted himself over the back of the couch and into your lap, effectively waking you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You screamed and flailed at him while he had a good laugh, pulling you into his arms for a warm, all-consuming embrace. After your initial shock had worn off and your heart stopped hammering away in your chest, he released his hold on you, pulling back just enough to cup your face in both of his hands, gazing at you intently. “I’m really sorry,” he offered. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raised a brow and scoffed at him. “Yeah? Got any good ideas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hacker God?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you said skeptically, though you couldn’t hide your grin at how adorable he looked when he was feeling sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own mischievous smile lit up his face then, and he closed the few inches between you to press a playful kiss to your pout. You linked your hands together at the back of his neck and leaned into the kiss, fingertips lacing through his soft hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” he said with a wink, touching a fingertip to your nose before sealing his mouth over yours once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>